Advena
by andinify
Summary: The crash of their Venetian shuttle was just the beginning. It brought her to him, him to her. But could they overcome time and space when it came to it? Or would they just leave everything behind and pretend that none of those happened? Severely AU. Gadge, slight Everlark.
1. Chapter 1: Crashing

_**Disclaimer: **__Obviously inspired by Jonas Brothers' song, Out of This World. And I don't own either the song, or the characters. The mere idea, now that I do._

_**A/N (1): **__I know I should focus on one story (err, okay. I've even already had three going), but heck scratch that. I couldn't get this out of my head._

_And by the way, I'm going to change my pen name soon. So… stay tuned and don't be surprised when I finally do ;) it'll have something with my real name (Yes, Azura __**is not **__my name, lol, my bad.)_

...

It was the moment like this that he felt free. When he could forget the rest of the world for a while, and let the burden on his shoulder disappear for a split moment. He would just wander around the meadow by himself, or lay down and watch the stars until he fell asleep. Like right now. The sky was a bit cloudy, yet still as beautiful as always; he couldn't stop thinking and wondering how vast the outspread of sky was. Sometimes, he tried to count the stars up there, but ended up falling asleep without him intended himself too.

But just as his eyes began to droop, they caught a glimpse of something—blazing with silver light from his left side to the middle of his view. He sat up straight. He did spend much time watching the stars, yes, but it wasn't often he could get a glimpse of what they usually called _shooting stars_. Posy once told him that if he wished upon them, his wishes would be granted somehow. At first he just laughed it up, saying that was just a myth, yet Posy ended up mad at him and didn't speak to him for a whole week. Kind of forced him to say yes, and conceded to agree with whatever his baby sister said.

Despite his skepticism of it, he started to list the things he always wanted nonetheless, from the most common thing until more specific ones. Like his family's everlasting happiness, until his wish of the increase of his salary someday…

But that was the time when he realized, that the shooting star was _not _a shooting star. It had this weird shape, which reminded him of a plane. He saw the picture of it in his textbook once, back when he was still in school, and he still vaguely remembered it of course. Still, it's just unusual that there was a plane to pass by, let alone _stop_ by in his district. Not that it was possible, not at all. But usually those kind of things, like their relationship with the other planets' citizens, was being handled directly by the Capitol. Or if it was related with their technologies or planes or weapons, District Three would be where those planes headed, not District Twelve.

Then the thing came even closer, he couldn't be more right. It was really a plane; or well, a space shuttle. And once he could see clearer, he saw it. The smoke. The next thing he saw was plane's _shaking_. His eyes widened in an instant, and it didn't take long before his instinct kicked in. All those times he spent his time in the mines, it always made him more aware and ready for this kind of thing, where people would usually need a first aid. Mines were where people could get injured very easily, he even had lost count of how many times he brought a friend of his home because of injuries. Thank goodness he had never been the one that was being carried home, though.

The plane crashed to the far corner of the meadow, and he rushed as fast as his feet possibly carried him. The smoke rose up to the sky, leaving a dark moving shadow in the air. He bursted into the clearing where the shuttle crashed, and saw that everything was a wreck. Gale ran closer, and threw open the now-broken-door before he marched inside, trying to find any survivor. Smoke started to fill up his nostrils, and he cursed his own stupidity for forgetting that he might had needed a mask or something. That left him no choice other than pulled up his shirt to cover his mouth and nose, and continued to get further into the plane.

His efforts weren't done in vain. Just as he reached the cockpit door, he heard a small cough. The cockpit door was locked, though, and he was panicking he decided to break in the door instead of _knocking_, since the situation wasn't very conducive for the latter.

When he finally got into the cockpit, he saw them. A woman and man, all blondes and fair skinned—Venetian typical—were on the floor, their broken seats scattered nearby. The man's head snapped up when he heard him, and eyes widened in an instant. The woman was unmoving, slumped forwards and blood sipping through her golden hair. He coughed several times as he pointed out to his friend. "Take her first."

The man's voice was thick with an accent Gale completely foreign with. Confused, he stepped closer. "What?"

Again, the blonde pointed to the woman next to him. "Take. Her. First." He repeated slowly. It only made Gale more confused because, well, he never left anyone behind. If he could, he would bring both of them. "I can carry both of you." He told the Venetian as he lowered himself in front of the woman, carefully swooped her into his arms. The blonde shook his head rapidly, "No. I can crawl outside by myself. She's badly injured. Take care of her first, _please_. I won't blame you or her or anyone if I don't make it."

Gale gulped, but did as he told. He carried the woman in his arms out as fast as possible, while clearing the path he used on his way just so the man could make his way out much easier. Just as he finally breathed the fresh night air again, a shadow materialized from the darkness of the woods just beyond the high-chained link fence nearby. Needless to see it twice, he knew who it was.

"Katniss!" He yelled. The figure walked faster, and when the light hit her face, he could see it. The worried look. "Gale? I heard a loud crash and," She stopped as she took in the woman in Gale's arms.

"I'll tell you later. Now can you please go inside? There is one more victim, but he insisted that I should help her first."

Katniss dropped her bow and quivers of arrow to the ground as she nodded rapidly. "Where to?"

Gale jerked his head to his left, "Go to your right. Should be in the cockpit, or on his way here."

In a matter of seconds, Katniss had already sprinted towards the plane. But then he remembered something, "Bring him straight to your mom, okay? I'll be there!"

"Got it!" She yelled back. And by that, he took off sprinting through the meadow.

Halfway, a group of Peacekeepers came into view. "Hey! What happened over there?" One yelled. As they approached, they finally saw the woman. One of them was just about to open his mouth but Gale cut him off, "A shuttle crashed. Venetians, as you can see yourself. Go southeast, close to the fence. It's still there."

All of the Peacekeepers nodded, except for one. "And where do you think you're going with her?" He pointed to the Venetian in his arms. Gale resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "The Everdeen of course."

The former man finally nodded. "Only one victim?" He asked. Gale shook his head, "No. There are two, but he's not as injured as this one. Katniss Everdeen is helping him. Now if you'll excuse me, there is a dying girl on me and I'd be very grateful if you're willing to let me continue my way and you can interrogate me some other time."

Wordlessly, the Peacekeepers stepped aside, gave him a clear path to continue. That he did, and let his feet carry him to the Everdeen. He'd gone there numerous times, he knew the way like the back of his hand. Once he arrived, the other Everdeens were instantly alert.

"Who is that, Gale?" Prim asked, her voice still as quiet as the wind. "Venetian. Her shuttle crashed earlier when I was in the meadow. Hit her head, I think. It's bleeding."

Prim nodded as she set up her medical kit. Mrs. Everdeen followed her suit quietly behind him as he laid her down carefully on the bed. He backed away, and let the experts do their works.

That's when he finally fully took in the girl he helped. Start up from her golden hair that fell in smooth waves—which if she wasn't such a mess he's sure it could be much more fascinating than it was right now. And her face—don't even let him start with _the_ face. She's got this beautiful face he couldn't tear his eyes from. That damn face with its delicate eyelids, pointed nose, and the _lips_. The one part that made his hormones take over and his brain began to think, what he wouldn't give to get the chance to capture them between his?

And that one look had enough to draw all of his entire being to her. He just didn't know yet what had already been waiting for him soon.

...

_**A/N (2): **__By the way, _**advena **_means _foreigner/stranger/alien/newcomer/guest in Latin. If I'm wrong, well, blame Google Translate. :p

_I don't know how long this will be. Hopefully not going to be too long. It should be in my Gadge one-shots collection but, well, it's not a one-shot, so…_

_What do you think?_


	2. Chapter 2: Falling

_**Disclaimer: **__When you got an inspiration but then lost it because you weren't able to write it down right away. THAT sucks._

…

When she finally blinked her eyes open, and he was taken aback. They were blue, the most brilliant shade of blue he had ever seen in his entire life. And as his grey collided with the blue of hers, he knew in an instant, that he was a goner. Slowly, she sat up straight, then looked around. "Where am I?" She asked, her voice cracked.

"You're on Earth. Your shuttle crashed, remember?" He told her gently. She blinked. Once, twice. There's another pause before she gasped, "Peeta!"

She jumped from the bed, only to stumble upon her own feet. She only made two steps before her feet wobbled, and about to pass out if it wasn't for Gale's quick instinct and caught her halfway from hitting the floor. His arms snaked around her waist, her hand grasped his shirt for her dear life. Their faces were a mere inch close and _heck_, it took everything in him to not dip down and kiss the stranger in his arms. He swallowed—hard, just as he heard footsteps coming and he released her; but still keeping a firm hold on her waist to steady her.

It was Katniss. Her eyebrows shot straight up, taking in the sight before her. The Venetian's cheeks turned a darker shade of crimson—which he found it adorable as she dropped her gaze to the ground. "Um, I heard you called Peeta? He's passed out on the couch, for your information. You know, just so you won't freak out or something." She explained.

The Venetian looked up and smiled shyly. "Oh, I see. Is he okay?" She asked, her voice now clear as though she hadn't been knocked out for a whole day.

Katniss shrugged. "At least he didn't hit his head like you did. You feeling okay?" She asked.

The blonde nodded, then walked back to the bed. Katniss followed suit and sat next to her, while Gale just stood there, leaning on the wall like he did before she regained her consciousness. "Did you remember anything? Peeta's asleep since yesterday, the morphling took over as soon as we injected it, we couldn't pry anything out of him."

"Um, may I know your name, first? It's kind of weird that we're talking but I don't even know your name." The blonde said. Katniss tapped her forehead, "I'm sorry. My name's Katniss. That's Gale, my cousin. He was the one that helped you out of your shuttle and brought you here."

"I'm Madge." She told them quietly. Her eyes then made their way to him, but she hastily retracted it as soon as they locked with his. The room fell silent, only the sound of the breeze outside that knocked the window pane filled the room.

"So, did you remember anything? The Peacekeepers are going to interrogate us soon, and I don't know, I think we should know what really happened." Katniss spoke up.

Madge nodded, "Well, of course I do remember everything. Okay, maybe everything from before I blacked out."

Both Katniss and Gale listened to her carefully as Madge took a deep breath and continued, "We were on our way to Mars. And, uh, I remember we were goofing around, without even remembering to switch on the auto-pilot mode. That's stupid, I know. We were focus on everything beforehand, but well you can't always do that with Peeta around. He always finds a way to lessen any tension even in an inappropriate circumstance. But then a meteor came to our way unexpectedly and we weren't exactly prepared. I think we dodged it, but the rear part wasn't so lucky. That's when the shuttle started to shake uncontrollably. It was closer to Earth than Mars, so we decided to have an emergency landing here. Although… when we got into your atmosphere, it just worsened everything. The heat obviously burned the outer part of our shuttle; since it wasn't prepared for your kind of atmosphere, and then we hit something—probably a satellite, the seats broke, I fell and hit my head. Then I blacked out."

Pause.

"She's awake?" A sleepy voice called out. Madge whipped her head to where the voice came from, but Katniss quickly put her hand over Madge's arm. "You stay here. I'll get him for you, okay?"

The blonded nodded as she gave the brunette a thankful smile, because honestly, she didn't feel like she could walk—given her first attempt that failed miserably, only then to find herself in Katniss' cousin's arms afterwards. Although she actually didn't mind being held by those muscular, strong arms. She had never been held that way before, her father was extremely strict with boys. Which wasn't really necessary, given the fact that her father was the leader of Venetians; boys tend to stay away from her because, well, from what she heard they're _intimidated _by her. Or her father too, she wasn't sure.

Peeta was the only exception. Since they grew up together, he had no particular fear of her father. They're already like a brother and sister to each other, although both of their parents obviously hoping that somehow they would end up together; including her father. Peeta was like the only boy he let his only daughter hang out with.

_Not gonna work_, he told her. _Course not_, she responded. _We don't have that kind of chemistry, do we? _He asked her. _Nope, _was her answer. And it wasn't a lie, both of them weren't lying. They knew when each other was lying, they'd grown to know and being able to read each other's facial expression.

"You okay, Madge?" His voice startled her. "Um, yes, I am. Thank you for asking," She stuttered.

A ghost of smile slipped into his face, "Sure."

Silence. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked.

Gale seemed in thought for a moment before answering, "Eight hours."

Her mouth fell open. "Eight _hours_? Oh my God that's long… my father's probably looking for me, right now. Oh my what should I tell him, he'll probably-" Her frantic ramble suddenly cut off by a hand landed on hers, and soon warmth spred all over her body. She turned her head, and saw him looking at her with a soft, reassuring gaze. "We've told the Capitol that a shuttle crashed here. I'm sure they'll tell, or should I say they have told your father in Venus. You've got nothing to be worry, alright? You'll be fine."

Taken aback by the sudden gesture, she could only manage to nod.

"Good. Now calm down, your, um, Peeta will be here in any second." He told her.

Madge chuckled, "He's not _my _Peeta. Not in that term, anyway."

Was that a relief expression on his face? She couldn't really tell.

The said person finally came into the room. Peeta was using a crutch, weighing more on his right foot. His face lit up as soon as he caught a glimpse of her, and he rushed—if that's even possible—to get to her. Right when he finally sat on her bed next to her, he practically tossed the crutch aside. Katniss and Gale stared wide-eyed, while Peeta grimaced, "Sorry. Using it kind of sucks,"

Katniss shrugged, while Gale shook his head in disbelief. "How easy is it for you guys out there to get everything you need?" He asked, ignoring Katniss' who shot him a look of disapproval. Peeta rubbed on the back of his neck, seemingly guilty. "Uh, I'm not sure. Depends on each person, I guess."

Before Gale could give him any response that probably would get worse each time, Katniss stepped forward and rest her hand over his chest. Gale glanced down, then brushed it off. Sensing—and hoping—that Gale's snapping session was over, Peeta turned to his bestfriend as she spoke up,

"How's your leg?"

The other blonde shrugged. "Better. Thanks to the morphling, I guess. It doesn't hurt anymore, well sometimes it does if I weigh too much on my left one. So as long as I'm on my right foot, I'll survive."

Madge nodded, and before she could ask anything else Peeta beated her to it, "At least I didn't hit my head like you did. How's your head?"

"Just a little throbbing. Should be fine soon, I guess."

Peeta nodded thoughtfully. "I'm sorry, you know. For causing all this mess. I shouldn't have teasing you there, it was dangerous. I'm sure your dad will skin me once we get back."

It caused her to laugh. "Don't worry, I won't let him touch you. And besides, I don't regret this. Who knew crashing down a shuttle would make a new friends?" She gestured to Katniss and Gale near the door, and caught a glimpse of Gale's lips quirked upwards. Just a little bit.

"You guys hungry? I'll take something to eat." Katniss said. Peeta hopped from the bed and took the crutch as he exclaimed, "I'll help."

Katniss' brows shot straight up, indifferent with Gale's. "What?" Peeta asked innocently. "We've done you nothing but become a pair of troublesome guests. At least let me help."

The Seam cousins exchanged glances with each other until Katniss finally shrugged. "Alright. Gale, you take Madge later to the kitchen, alright? I'll call you two when everything's ready."

He nodded, "Got it."

The door closed, and they're left alone again. He turned to her, who was staring down at her lap.

"You said Peeta is not yours in _that _kind of term. Then what? You two seem really care for each other." He broke the silence.

She looked up as a soft smile slipped into her pale face, "I've known him literally since I was born. We were born on the same date, grew up together with each other. Not to mention that he's the only boy my father let me hang out with without having to interrogate him first." She chuckled.

His lips formed an _o _shape as he took a seat next to her—not too far, not too close either. "You've got a very protective father, hm?"

Nervous by his rather close proximity, she brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Um, yes. Kind of. I mean, it's not really necessary, actually. All guys there tend to stay away from me since I'm, well, they say I intimidate them. My father too. So, I don't usually hang out with guys other than Peeta, though. Hence there's no need to be overly protective about me."

"And why is that so? Something wrong with your father?" He asked, curious. She looked up to him through her golden eyelashes, and smiled sheepishly. "My father is the Venetian leader. I don't know it that can be classified as something _wrong_."

His eyebrows quirked up, "Wow. So I'm like, talking in the same room with _the_ Venus president's daughter right now? What an honour, your highness." He said with a wink.

She laughed, "Don't be ridiculous. We're on Earth now, not Venus. Let us just say that that kind of thing doesn't apply here."

Gale laughed along with her, "I don't think so. A princess should be treated properly anywhere, anytime."

She clamped her mouth shut as she narrowed her eyes, "What did you call me?"

The boy tilted his head aside, "Um, Princess?"

Madge shook her head furiously, "Don't call me that. I'm tired of being treated that way. I just want to be Madge. Not Miss Undersee or the president's daughter or _Princess_, as you called me."

Katniss' faint voice called them from outside the room. He turned and yelled, "We're coming! Just hold on a second!"

Gale turned back to Madge and gave her an apologetic smile. "Alright. I'm sorry, I won't call you that. Just Madge, right?"

Her smile came back. "Yes. Thank you,"

He smiled back, "Sure. Now are you feeling good enough to walk or you want me to carry you downstairs?"

"Let me try to walk first. If I'm able to then I'll go myself. If not…" She faltered and looked up to him shyly. He laughed, "Don't worry about that."

Gale offered Madge his arm, and she took it. Carefully, she put one foot on the floor, then next the other one. She slowly let go of her grip to the bedside, and stood on her feet. They didn't feel like jelly anymore, but her head began to buzz and her mind swirled around. Her hand flew up to her head as she stumbled backwards. For the second time, Gale caught her by the waist, steadying her as she instantly clutched on his shirt to hold on.

Their breaths hitched. Like in the previous _accident_, they locked gaze on each other. She saw him swallowed, then averted his eyes away from her as he helped her up to her feet. "Sorry," She squeaked.

Gale turned back to face her, and that damn soft smile reappeared on his face. "Don't be. Now come on, you obviously still aren't able to walk on your own."

In one swift motion, he had swept her up on his arms as she let out a squeal in surprise. Her hand snaked around his neck in an instant, as he grinned unabashedly, "Sorry." He muttered.

A nervous laugh escaped her mouth, "Don't be."

His brows shot upwards again, but the smile stayed on his face. "Alright. You okay?"

Madge nodded with a shy smile. "Okay."

"Good. Now lets go before those two come barging in and literally drag us out of here."

Her laugh rang out in his ear as he walked out of the room with her in his arms.

…

_Just wanted this to be updated before I go to bed. It's almost 2 AM here so sorry if there are some mistakes—I really can't do proofread right now so... yeah. Bear with me for a while._

_It's short, I know. But well, next chapter should have more Gadge than this ;) Review please. They make my day c:_


	3. Chapter 3: Bonding

**Disclaimer: **There was a freaking good inspiration for Gale and Katniss' bantering here but then I freaking LOST it.

…

He found himself in the Everdeen's doorstep the next day. There was an excuse—thankfully—for him to stop by, since he didn't want any of the those outsiders or even _Katniss _tosuspect anything.

But of course, Katniss had already suspected something. Ever since her cousin stepped out of the room where Madge stayed with this strange gleam in his eyes as he held her in his arms—similar with the one in Madge's—she knew something was up. But she knew better to not pry Gale further. If he would want her to know, he always found her.

"Ah, decided to come back? I forgot when was the last time you came here two days in a row." She winked. Gale narrowed his eyes as he kicked off his boots near the door. "I've got a news. Ran into the Head Peacekeeper on my way home. Said there was an accident in District Ten, cut off the railway from and to the Capitol from Eleven and Twelve. The Venetians have to wait for a few days."

Katniss nodded thoughtfully before she smirked, "I suppose it's a good news?"

"What?"

"A good news. Doesn't that mean you get to spend more time with Madge?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Why would you think like that?"

The brunette girl rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. I know something's up."

Gale snorted, "_Nothing _is up between us. If there is anything happening, it's between _you _and the boy."

"Peeta." She hissed. A smug expression crossed Gale's face seconds before Katniss threw a napkin at his face. He bursted out laughing, "I know it, right."

"Brat." She muttered. "You just want to throw it all back on me."

He snickered, "No, I do not."

Katniss turned around with her hands on her hips, "Oh yes, you do."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Oh stop it, you two are adults, for crying out loud!"

Both Gale and Katniss turned their heads towards the source—Prim, her hands on her hips, head tipping to the left and right. "If anything, which is I assume as a matter-of-fact, you _both _are infatuated by our guests."

In an instant, both brunettes in the room shouted something like, "No! Why would you even think like that?"

Prim clasped her hands with a grin. "Oh, yes, you are. And why? Come on, Katniss. I'm your sister. I know you, even if you don't know yourself. And Gale," She paused as she scrutinized her cousin, "I'm practically your sister, too, so…"

Gale shrugged. "It's not often one of you claimed me as your relative, so honestly, I'm flattered."

Prim's grin grew wider. "So, it's true, right?"

"What's true?"

The two said persons walked in, Peeta with his crutches since his leg was still hurt, and Gale's jaw dropped at the sight of Madge in a white flowing dress instead of her filthy uniform.

"Pretty dress." He blurted out without thinking. A crimson red bursted on Madge's cheesk as she smiled shyly. "Thank you, Katniss lent this to me."

Gale hastily whipped his head around to his cousin with his brows shot up high, "Since when did you own a dress like _that_?"

Katniss' famous scowl materialized, "I'm a girl, dumbass. Of course I have a dress. But admit that, it looks better on Madge so I gave it to her."

Slowly, Gale turned to the Venetian guy in the room. "Where did you take my old cousin?"

Peeta seemed confused. "Me?"

In a lightning speed, Katniss had grabbed Peeta's arm with a pointed look in Gale's direction. "Nevermind him. He usually says all those bullshits like that."

Both Venetians winced at the rather harsh words. Twice, actually. Katniss and Gale didn't see the first one when Katniss said _dumbass_. "Bull- what?" Peeta stuttered.

Katniss seemed guilty. "I'm sorry. You guys aren't used to… words like that, are you?"

Slowly, Madge and Peeta shook their heads. "Okay, so… bullshit," Katniss coughed the last word. "Is similar with, um-" She frowned as she tried to find what synonym that wasn't harsh enough for the Venetians to hear. Yes, Venetians were never used to harsh words. They spoke politely, and had never gotten into a fight. It was a peaceful planet, people said.

"Hogwash. Nonsense. Something like that." Gale cut her off. Madge's eyes lit up instantly, "Oh, I know those words!"

Now Katniss' turn to be surprised. "Since when did you improve your vocabulary?"

Gale snorted. "Oh, please. I am smart. Admit that."

The brunette girl rolled her eyes before turning back to Peeta. "Come on, Peeta. Lets just go already."

But her cousin stood in her way with a smirk. "And where do you think you're going, missy?" The gleam in Gale's eyes was unmistakable and it took everything in Katniss to not punch him.

"A walk. I've promised Peeta to show him around."

"Ah, of course." Gale grinned, and Katniss had to struggle to keep the urge of punching her cousin at bay. Instead, she turned around and stalked outside, with Peeta following—or actually, _limping_—behind.

Prim laughed as soon as Katniss and Peeta were out of sight. "Alright. Now that my business of straighten you guys' mind is done, I'll mind my own. I'm going to the health centre to check on my mom and see if she needs some help, okay, Gale? Remember to lock the door if you want to leave as well. You know…" She gestured to Madge with a knowing smile.

The oldest in the room just pursed his lips as he nodded. Then Prim was out of the door.

Slowly, Gale turned to the nervous Venetian in the room. "So… Madge, what are you planning for today?"

The blonde looked up, a tint of red remained on her cheeks. "Oh, um, nothing, actually. I thought I would spend the day with Peeta since he didn't tell me about his plan with Katniss, but now that he's gone, I have not the slightest idea as to what am I going to do with myself." She sighed.

It took Gale's extra attention to fully comprehend of what Madge was saying. Her Venetian accent was so thick and foreign and Gale had never got a chance to meet one, let alone two. But now that he got the chance, it's not like he would waste that. Especially when one of them was a beautiful alien girl like the one in front of him.

"You don't have to do anything by yourself, you know." He began cautiously. A plan had formed in no time in his head. "Want to go out and explore too? Or go to my house and meet my siblings? They're a little bit handful, but it's not gonna be too much, I swear and we're also having a movie night tonight so my mom will also cook a special treat or two for all of us and if you don't mind I-"

Madge's abrupt laugh stopped his non-stop speech. "Slow down, Gale! I'm in no rush, you don't have to talk that fast." She laughed again, the sound was so beautiful in his ears he felt like he could spend his life listening to it. "Let me sum it up, alright?" Slowly, Madge took some cautious steps closer to him. "Are you… asking me out?"

There. She figured it out. Of course she would. Madge was obviously a smart girl, you could see it right through her. "Sort of. But we're not really going out because well that treat I talked about from my mom she would have my head if I'm not home so…" He clamped his mouth shut before his nerves struck again.

An amused smile slipped into Madge's face as she nodded. "How many siblings do you have?"

"Three." He breathed. Her eyebrows shot straight up. "That's a lot! Girls or boys?"

"Two boys and one little girl." He replied quickly. Madge's eyes lit up in an instant as she shifted on her healing heels, tugging at his hand. "Oh, I love little kids! Come on, let's go. Please?"

He laughed at her puppy eyes. Then realization hit him as he felt her hand still in his. Warmth spred from where she touched her until the very tip of his toes. He took a deep breath before returning her irresistible smile. "Okay. Let's go."

…

Meeting the Hawthornes was a lot of fun. The boys—Rory and Vick were hilarious, while little Posy was extra sweet and utterly adorable. The little girl sat on Madge's lap throughout the movie, and Madge was grateful, the movie didn't contain any violence she couldn't bear.

Maybe it was just an Earth thing. She had heard before that humans somehow… preferred violence to get what the want. Something any Venetians would never even start to think of.

Not long after the kids had gone to bed, Madge and Gale and Hazelle remained in the living room, watching a sappy romance movie both women finally convinced Gale to let them watch. Not without hearing him constantly grumbling something about _disgusting sappy people_, though.

When the movie ended, Hazelle wiped her wet eyes as she stood up. "Now, it's been a great day with you kids, but I'll call it a night for now. You're staying, right, Madge?"

Madge's eyebrows shot uphigh, "Well, I don't know, actually I uh-"

"It's past midnight, honey." The elder woman cut her off gently. "And if you're worried about what Katniss or your fellow Venetian would think of, don't worry. I've called the Everdeens before dinner that you're going to spend the movie night with us."

She couldn't say no, of course. Hazelle was an amazing mother. Something Madge didn't have.

"Only if you don't mind." She said politely. Hazelle shook her head with a smile, "Oh, no. Of course not. There's one spare bedroom down the hall. Gale, can you get it ready, for Madge? I'm pretty tired. Aging stuff, I guess."

Gale nodded with a soft smile. "Of course, ma. Have a good rest."

With a smile, Hazelle turned around and called over her shoulder. "You too, honey. Both of you."

…

Madge stood by the doorway, watching Gale made the bed. She wanted to help, really, but Gale insisted on just letting her watch.

"So… what do you do in daily basis, Gale?" She asked. Madge had never been the one to enjoy silence. Years of friendship with Peeta was never quiet. That guy had a way with words and once he had started talking, he could never stop until he finished what he wanted to say.

"Well, I go to the mines, since it's necessary."

Madge tilted her head aside. "Necessary?"

Without looking back, Gale nodded. "Yeah. Here, after we graduate, we have to work on a mandatory job for five years in service of our district before we're allowed to choose what kind of advance education and permanent job afterwards. But we still can choose this mandatory job. There are some options, like mining, or helping in the healt centre or public community, or even volunteer in the Justice Building. Still, the acceptance depends on our administrations. They'll look up to our learning history, our abilities and all before they accept us to work with them."

"And if they don't?" Madge asked. Gale shrugged, "They'll transfer you to another job that they deem to fit you better than the one you choose yourself."

"Is it safe, I mean, down there in the mines?" Madge croaked. She once heard about mine explosion or cave-in and some other kinds of miners' accident. And the thought of Gale in one of the said situations didn't sit well with her.

gale turned around to face her as he seathed the pillow. "Of course. The Capitol can't force us to do something if it doesn't provide enough safety. There would be a riot of protests from the entire nation."

Madge nodded with a relief sigh. Gale pattet the bed. "There. It's done."

The blonde smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Gale."

He nodded, then shifted awkwardly on his foot. "Uh, I guess, good night, then." He finally said. But neither of them wanted to sleep just yet. Her brain quickly thought of something.

"Um, Gale?"

it stopped him just when he was about to reach for the door. His expression then clearly showed he's glad she did stop him. "Are you sleepy already?" She asked cautiously.

Gale chuckled. "No. I stupidly drank coffee this evening. Now I'm wide awake."

The glint in Madge's eyes was unmistakable. "Then would you stay? I'm not sleepy either, and… I don't know. I want to know more about Earth."

A grin broke through Gale's face. "Of course. But first, want to change? Having a sleepover won't be really comfortable if you wear that thing." He pointed to her dress.

She blushed, "Oh, right."

…

Gale gave her his t-shirt, which she seemed glad to wear. It was long enough to be her nightgown, and he admitted she was extremely adorable in it. She sat against the bedhead, hugging the pillow tightly against her chest.

He settled in front of her, folding her legs. "So, what do you want to know?"

Madge tapped her chin as her eyes stared up at the ceilings. "You said that after finishing the mandatory job you could choose whatever education and advance jobs you want. What are the options? Just curious."

He chuckled, "Well, there is an option to be a doctor, or engineer, or employee, or any other kind of job you want to find. I guarantee, all provided."

The Venetian nodded thoughtfully. "And what are you going to choose?"

Gale blinked. He hadn't really given any thoughts about this. It crossed his mind several times, but he still hadn't figured out what his choice would be. "I still don't know, actually."

One of the blonde's eyebrows raised. "In your last year? Really?"

Now it was his turn to raise his brows. "And how did you know about that?"

A blush crept on Madge's cheecks as she answered, "I asked Katniss her age—which was the same with me in Venus' year, and then yesterday she mentioned that you're merely two years older than her so I just kind of figure it out."

"So you're like, 21 now?" He asked. It had never been polite to ask someone's age, but who knew if Venetians had different rule about that?

Madge shrugged. "In Venus' year, yes. But I think I'm probably older than you in Earth's year."

He scowled. "Oh, please. So you're just 21 and have already been in a flight by yourself? What on Venus do you do out there? Is there any schools or something?"

The girl chuckled. "Yes, we hve schools. And we graduate when we're sixteen. After that, similar like you, we can choose a higher education we want to continue our advance learning in. I chose flight school."

His jaw dropped. Flight school. Madge was a pilot. _Hot_.

Madge waved her hand in front of his face. "You there?"

He blinked. "Oh, yes."

They fell silence, seconds before a thought popped up in Gale's mind. "Anyway, have I told you that I ran into the Head Peacekeeper today, and he said there's an accident in the railway near District Ten that cut off the way here to and from the Capitol?"

Her mouth fell open. "What?"

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah. So you're stuck here until the evacuation and maintenance are done."

There was this glint in her eyes that pretty much said: she didn't hate the idea of staying longer at all. "Doesn't sound so bad to me."

See?

He couldn't help but chuckled, "I know."

Madge adjusted her seating position before she propped herself on her elbows. "So, are you going to tell me about anything to do here, so I can avoid dying of boredom?"

He laughed, the sound rang brilliantly in her ears. Completely foreign, yet calming and lovely at the same time. "Tomorrow's Saturday, my day off. Want to join me and check out how's the investigation of your shuttle been doing in the Peacekeepers Headquarter?"

Her eyes lit up and a grin spred across her face. "Definitely. And you know-" She paused, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear nervously. "I rethink of your offer earlier today and… I guess an evening stroll in town isn't a bad idea."

Before he could think of what he's saying, Gale blurted out with a bright smile. "It's a date."

Thankfully, instead of scolding him for his abrupt and bold action, Madge's smile grew wider as she winked, "You got me right."

…

_**A/N: **__I'm a terrible updater. I was kind of lost for this story, but now I know where I'm going to take this one. It's not going to be long, five chapters at most. Or six, I don't know. And yes, I know I've promised more Gadge in this chapter but… this is all I can give to you so far._

_So… thoughts?_


	4. Chapter 4: Leaving

**_A/N: _**_shotty. I know. I just want to update this one and get this over. One more chapter, I guess._

* * *

The dawn was still yet breaking when he heard an urgent knock on their door. Grunting, he dragged his feet out of his room, didn't even bother to rub the sleep out of his eyes as he swung the door open. And the person before him couldn't be more surprising than ever.

Madge.

All beautiful and dolled up decently, ready to go.

His eyes widened, and all the sleepiness vanished in an instant. "What..." he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

A soft smile appeared on her ever so delicate features as she stepped forward. "Figured I can't just go without a goodbye, right?"

Then it clicked in his mind. He remembered. Yesterday he heard about the railway that had been fixed, proper to be used again a week after the accident, eight days after her accidental arrival. And sure, he saw a government's car by the fence of his house, and now it seemed more real than ever.

She's leaving.

Without a warning, her hands had made their way around his middle, gripping him tight. It didn't take long for him to return the gesture just as much. He tried to memorize this. The feeling of her in his arms, so small and fragile but he liked her all the same. She fit perfectly with his, as if they were truly made for each other.

He blinked. What did he just think about?

The smell of her shampoo (or soap?) filled his nose, and he wondered if she used Katniss' stuff then how could she smell so original? He had never smelled this on his cousin, not even Prim. Everything was pure Madge.

They didn't speak, just enjoying the feeling for one last time before time and distance and space separate them. She would go back to be the Venetian's Leader's daughter, and he would be back to his normal life, before her shuttle came crushing to Earth.

No more movie nights after his shift was over. No more sleepover or late night talking. No more walking around in town or stargazing in the meadow, just like they had done during the week she was here. Yes, he knew her merely for less than a week, yet it felt like he had known her since forever.

"Thank you, Gale." She breathed. He let out a choking sound that was supposed to be a laugh. "What for?"

Because really, if there was anyone that should be thanked for, it's her. She was like the light at the end of his tunnel. Literally.

It wasn't like his life was way too unbearable or anything. But somehow, she had turned his days - five days, to be precise - become somewhat brighter. Maybe it's because she's a Venetian, with her golden hair and endless blue eyes and pale skin. Or maybe it's just simply her.

The way she laughed at his actually-not-so-funny jokes, or how her eyes twinkled mischievously when she wanted to mess with him. Or the way she carried herself around his family. She had become something he looked forward to of going home. Working in the mines was exhausting, but then seeing her made all the hardwork worth it.

"For being the one in the meadow that night, for saving me, for bringing the best out of my staying here. It's been... wonderful, Gale. I wouldn't forget this even in a million years."

"You're exaggerating." He told her with a laugh.

She took a step back, looking up at him. "No, I am not. It's true."

His gaze softened as he smiled, "okay. I second that."

Her eyebrows shot upward, and he had to laugh. A few strands of hair fell in front of her eyes, and he brushed it back. "Take care of yourself there, okay? No more goofing around with Peeta."

She smiled wider. "Of course. Oh, and as for you, choose your job wisely when your time comes, alright?"

Her smile was nothing but contagious he couldn't help smiling along. "Yes."

He didn't realize he had been holding her hands all along. Up until she gently pulled them back anyway. "I should better be going. The train is waiting." She said, the reluctance evident in her eyes.

He forced himself to nod. Without thinking, he brushed his lips over her forehead, and she froze at the sudden contact. "I'll miss you."

A bile rose in her throat as her lips pulled into a tight line. "Me too," she whispered. "Tell your family I said goodbye, okay? And I'm sorry that I don't have enough time to say it myself."

The car was blowing its horn, Peeta looked out at them with a sad smile. He nodded to Gale as a goodbye, the latter nodded back. Reluctantly, just the way she did, he let go of her.

And it was one of his heartbreaking moment, the second one after the time he had to watch his father's casket being lowered into the ground, as he watched the car getting smaller and smaller in the distance. He wondered if it was the last time he would ever see her again. After all, it's not like they're separated by a regular distance. No, they're separated also by a large gap of space between Earth and Venus. Two different worlds collided, he thought bitterly before shutting the door, and dragged his feet now even harder than before.


	5. Chapter 5: Reuniting

**Present**

* * *

It's been years since that last encounter. There is no more shuttle crash happen, and from what Gale heard, young Venetians pilot is not recommended to fly a shuttle interspace. Only flying inside their own planet is allowed.

To say that he doesn't hope to ever meet Madge again would be a lie. Gale has always been keeping his hope deep inside him, that someday, he will meet her again.

He chose to work in Energy and Resources Department, as a member of field research team several years ago. Working in the mines was never an option, seeing how much he loathes of being underground, hence his option of now permanent work.

The past few years, his mother has been talking his ear off about marriage. It's obvious, really, that Hazelle wants her eldest son to get hitched as soon as he can. Rory has even proposed to Prim last year, and Gale is more than happy to let his younger brother skips on him. It's not like he complains. The opposite, actually.

But he understands what his mother feels. All this past years, all he does is going from one girl to another, in relationships that often had no strings attached. And one nightvstand things weren't really foreign when he's drunk (which he's past that phase, by the way. He doesn't want to face his mother's wrath for the anymore).

Come to think about it, who is he to blame? He tries to find the girl, but none of those girls was the right one. Anna, too clingy. Marlene, too loud. Sheila, too clumsy.

As far as he knows, to love a person, he has to accept the person's flaws and still love them

Being a Hawthorne, he isn't supposed to worry about growing old alone. Girls tend to throw themselves at him, hence his ease to pick one.

But to say he's not worried that he won't find his soulmate anytime soon would be a lie. He is worried. How couldn't he? Maybe it's karma's way to punish him for what he has done.

Too lost in thoughts, he didn't see the pale-skinned woman who's walking in his direction, in a not-too-crowded Capitol's roadside. He was a leader in his research party - given his naturality in wilderness - and now it's his turn to report straight to the Department. He got a few days off, and he plans to spend those in the Capitol. He's never been here, and thinks maybe it's time for him to explore.

The woman was busy fishing in her back for something when they run smackdab to each other.

"Oh God I am so so sorry," she squeaks, the same time he mutters a quiet 'sorry' as he bends down and takes the woman's purse from the ground.

He freezes. He knows that voice. He remembers it. The accent, the high-pitched voice. Gale turns around, and sees the woman has her mouth agape.

"Gale? I-I'm not dreaming, am I?"

It takes a few seconds for him to really comprehend what's happening. He looks at her up to toe, until, "what the hell, Madge?" He shouts as he gathers her in his arms. She laughs, the tinkling laugh he missed so much. Her feet leave the ground as he wraps his arms tightly around her waist, lifting her up.

"What are you doing here?" She breathes, her heart beats a little faster, being in this very close proximity with him. Their noses are an inch away, his intense grey orbs boring into her blue ones.

"What are you doing here? It's still my planet. I'm free to go wherever I want, don't you think? It's you that should be questioned."

She chuckles. "I quit the Air Force a five years ago. Chose to work in our embassy, and finally I got deployed here."

His mouth forms an 'o' shape, and she puts her index finger under it to close his mouth. She laughs, "now your turn."

He shrugs, "I'm reporting. Every leader of team must report back straight to the Department after surveying mission is done."

"Surveying?" She questions, brows furrowed. He nods, "I'm working in the Energy and Resources Department, field researcher. You know how much I loathe being underground. At least this way I wouldn't have to."

Madge nods thoughtfully with a smile. "That's great, Gale."

The dark-haired man smiles back softly. "So, how did your dad react to your accident?"

To that, she laughs. "Long story."

He grins. "I've got time. I'm staying for a few days here. Wanna hang out anf catch up later?"

Her eyes lit up in an instant, and she nods vigorously. "Yes! I mean, I would love to." She pauses, smiling shyly. "My place tonight?"

Gale frowns. "Uh, actually, this is the first time I step on the Capitol land. Mind to tell me where your place is?"

Madge laughs again. "Sure. Just wait for me by the shelter over there, at the end of the road. I'll pick you up at four thirty. Okay?"

He nods. "Okay."

Without a warning, she flings her arms around his neck, "I'm looking forward to it." She whispers softly in his ear before releasing her grip and walks away, throwing a smile over her shoulder.

And Gale is left there, dumbfounded on the roadside, before eventually notices something.

Merely by the way she fits in his arms, and her smell, then her laugh, everything feels right. And he'd be lying if he doesn't look forward to seeing her again, or if he doesn't wish for something more. Because really, he does.

* * *

A/N: The rest of this is up to your imagination. I know it's probably kinda annoying for you guys to read a somewhat-rushed and open-ending like this but... well, I'd rather it be this way. Thank you for reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading! Means a lot :)

See ya in my other stories!


End file.
